World of Hasenda
by FireFoxDriver
Summary: Learn about the world of Hesenda and all of its complexities. Linked to my ongoing stories. Troubled Days: Bronze and Troubled Days: Shield.
1. Four Kingdoms

**Author Notes:** This idea was inspired by another Author on this site. Just some supplementary information about the world of my story "Troubled Days: Bronze." This is not a substitute for world building, it's just something I want to use to help relieve writers block. If you came here for the SYOC, then read my bio or the first chapter of "Troubled Days: Bronze"

* * *

The world of Hasenda is a peaceful world, but that wasn't always the case. In modern times there are four major kingdoms, but long ago there used to be about 20. However there are only four kingdoms that remain after the great war. Vexal, the Western Kingdom, Jasper the Southern Kingdom, Tsu the Eastern Kingdom and finally the newest, but most successful kingdom, Aether.

Vexal while being called the western kingdom is more or less in the center of the surrounding kingdoms, and due to it's positioning it is the only kingdom left that experiences four different seasons. For the most part it has the largest territory out of all the kingdoms, but probably the lowest population. The capital Emerald City is based on the coastline of shallow waters, and off to its east is a large mountain range. Vexal is well known for being the richest kingdom with an exploding commercial scene, and many job opportunities constantly arising. Their care and attention to detail in looking after their workers makes this a great kingdom to start a family if you're into that kind of thing.

Tsu is the kingdom to the east. It is essentially a large continental island with a huge salt water lake in the middle of it. Tsu easily has the most diverse land, and is home to many different pokemorphs. It is said that Tsu was the birthplace of art, and music, basically all the things that make the world pretty. The kingdom is well known for its high class society, and depending where you're born depends how successful you'll be in life, but this can also come in the form of a dark side to it. It has a deep criminal black market that is etched into the culture much the same way that art is. Say if you need to hire a bodyguard or finish off someone you don't like Tsu would be the place to go, provided you have the right amount of cash. Normally this would tear apart any kingdom from the inside out, but unifying these people are their mutual respect for the land.

Jasper is the kingdom to the south. The kingdom sits right on the equator on the same continent as Vexal. It has a large mountain range to the southern end of kingdom and with ocean to its east, and with the combined heat the kingdom is constantly bombarded with harsh weather. The weather has singlehandedly made it impossible for the kingdom to preform any kind of agriculture relying on forms of seafood as the main source of food. The culture is very much what people would call savage, as most disputes are decided through the act of combat. This is the kingdom where the strong will live and the weak should just wither and die. There is a common rule in the kingdom though, if you can survive their people and the land itself you will see yourself getting the respect of many locals.

Aether is the kingdom to the north, and was formed out of sheer desperation during the great war. You see when the Kingdom of Vexal was on the ropes during the great war they sent many of the royal family, and about 30% of the population up to the most northern continent. Much like the newly founded kingdom, was for the most part saved from the war, but due to the fear instilled in their hearts. They began innovating brand new technologies to help defend from Jasper's invasion, and when Aether was ready with new found discovers in technology they single handedly saved their birth kingdom from the brink of overruling. Essentially Aether managed to win earn its own independence. Now a days they are one of the reasons Vexal is extremely rich as Aether provides Vexal with many of their modern day devices while Vexal provides Aether with the food that is needed. All in all Aether may be young, but it's success as a kingdom is nothing to scoff at.


	2. Breeding

**Author's Note:** This is for all the shippers out there!

* * *

The world of Hesenda is filled with many mysteries, but none are more mysterious as why and how breeding works in this world. With the world's population being entirely made up of pokemorphs some would think that only certain species can breed with certain species, however this is not the case.

In the case that two pokemorphs of the same egg group get together and make a child the child will have a 50/50 chance of either becoming the father's species or the mother's species. For example if you had a Dragonite for a father and a Salamance for a mother, you'd have a even split of chance of becoming either or.

Things start to get interesting when two pokemorphs of completely different egg groups try to make a child. While it is possible, there are some catches to it. First off for some reason there is always a 60% success rate of impregnation between two different egg groups. When they do manage to become pregnant the successful birth rate is 50% scientists aren't sure why and Aether is the leading kingdom in this field of research. However if everything goes well then the child will have a 70% chance of becoming what the mother is and a 30% chance of becoming what the father is.

All might seem clean cut and clear, but one aspect of breeding has Aetherian scientists stumped. For some odd reason, much like the animals that roam the land, many species seem to have breeding seasons. These "Seasons" are consistent year round, and result in hormonal spikes, which can cause odd personality changes within a person. These personality changes can be quite extreme turning an extremely timid person into a very emotional mess. Many theories lead to that when the basic pokemorph was developing through adaption we still kept our breeding seasons from primitive life. Either way these hormonal spikes can be quite troublesome, and the kingdoms all distribute medical treatments to help suppress the effects of their breeding season, provided with a participants consent.

There are many mysteries in the World of Hasenda and breeding is no exception. All we can do is study the cause and effect, as we keep living our daily lives.


	3. Demon of Light and Demon of Dark

**Author Notes:** Hey guys uh... Asteria here! I've never actually read to anyone before... b-but I'm willing to give it a shot! I'm going to be sharing a favourite story of mine it's quite popular in Vexal. Well here goes nothing! Please enjoy the story of the white demon and red demon.

* * *

Once upon a time when the world began there were two demons. One of them was shrouded in light and the other shrouded in darkness. They had ambitions of seeing the surface world the saw over, and one day the decided to go and visit that world.

When they visited the world they had been taken in by the sights, and the people there. However the two demons were not treated equally the demon shrouded in light was praised in worshiped, he was given food, water and shelter. While the demon shrouded in darkness was cast aside, ignored and feared. The demon of light tried to tell the people that his brother was not who they thought he was, but it was no use. The people of the surface would not accept him.

So the demon of light devised a plan, he showed how frightening light can be. He set fire and flames to the villages. He burned everything in his path and made the air unbreathable. The demon shrouded in darkness covered the sky with the deepest night providing shelter and comfort for those in need, and soon the demon of light was hated, and the demon of darkness was love.

No one knows where the demons reside now, but if you were to choose which demon would you want to be friends with?


	4. The Moonlight Dance

There are many different traditions in the world of Hesenda, and many of these traditions are practiced across school throughout the world wether it be a regular school or a combat school. The Moonlight Dance is one of these. It's a dance that celebrates the peace treaty between all the four kingdoms across the land as it is celebrated on the day the peace treaty was signed. Many of the combat schools across the world look forward to this dance as it is a sign that their dream is a few steps closer to becoming a reality. You might ask why well, in fact the Moonlight Dance is always held one day before the opening ceremony of the Vital Tournament.

The dance itself is celebrated differently across different schools. Many schools each year either have boys asking out their date or girls asking out their date this depends if they always do it that way, or alternate genders each year. Even though there are differences across schools one thing will always stay the same and it's the romantic dancing underneath the moonlight. Even if it rains some dedicated teachers will make some artificial moonlight to give their students what they deserve.

There are many more traditions in the world of Hesenda, but for now let's dance under the moonlight together.


	5. Princes of Aether

In the world of Hasenda there are many individuals whom hold power in this world. Each kingdom, nation, city, town or village has its own form of leader. Wether it be the government and royal family mix of Nexal to the counsel in Jasper. There stands the test of time with the only two kingdoms left that uses the royal family.

While Tsu does use the royal family to rule over the kingdom Aether by far has the longest running line in royal heritage, building a somewhat stable relationship with the people. Many see it as the royal family struggling to hold power in the growing age while others see it as the strength and perseverance of Aether.

Arthur Rangarok Rourke the fifth is the first prince of Aether. He is the one next in line to take the throne. He is known as a benevolent and kind prince, as shown by his good deeds in recent media. His kind yet strong sense of justice has made it easy for the people of Aether to accept who he is. While being the first prince of Aether he holds strong political power as in probably the next few months he will be crowned king. That isn't to say that he can't hold his own in battle while not as good as his younger brother Thane his skills as a fighter are among the top warriors in Jasper. He is the shield of Aether.

"My shield will protect all that stands behind it!"

Thane Ragnus Rourke is the second prince of Aether. A powerful Steelix pokemorph on the battlefield and a righteous leader. Thane is not of blood to the Aetherian empire in fact he was taken in as a young age when Arthur was just a boy. He is kind but blunt and doesn't take bullshit lightly. He has a deep passion for family and what it means to live in Aether. He has declared to be the sword if Aether is ever attacked again. His love and passion for his kingdom makes him a valiant leader, but not the greatest politician.

"My sword carries all the hopes of my people!"

Valhein Quillen Rourke is the third prince of Aether. Valhein to the public is seen with as a boy with too much power for the small position he has. Being the third prince he is the least respected, but is also feared due to the influence he has within the kingdom. He holds absolutely zero political power unless an enemy kingdom plans on using him as hostage. He has a spiteful nature and likes to grovel in the power he holds within the kingdom. Unknown to the king and his older brothers Valhein is working on a plan to become king through questionable means. Wether it be using the Tsu black market or hiring mercenaries from over seas nothing is beneath him.

"Politics aren't about right or wrong they're about winning and losing."


	6. Mega Evolution

In the world of Hasenda there are many techniques that aid a fighter in combat such as Grifta Attacks. Powerful attacks that are not used by the majority of fighters but rather something unique and different to the individual user. Some fighters develop them through hard ship and other through intense mediation, practice and training. However one thing that is common amongst Grifta Attacks is that they have powerful repercussions.

However there is one technique that the warriors of Jasper have in their arsenal that many fear. The whispers of Mega Evolution can be heard around the kingdoms. In Aether, Vexal and Tsu the technique is never seen. In Jasper it's rarely seen. It's a technique that boosts the strength, speed and defence of the user. It comes with slight physical changes, and a massive boost to emotions that to aggression.

There are two types of Mega Evolution the first type is what is referred to Augmented Mega Evolution. This kind of Evolution requires a rare gemstone found deep within the mountains, toxic plains or salt lakes of Jasper. With the use of a the rare gemstone. Users are able to Mega Evolve. However with the use of the gemstone users cannot control the energy output and prolonged use has some serious side effects. The longer they stay in the form the more the form breaks the body. The energy is just too much for the pokemorph body to handle causing internal bleeding, and broken bones. As it is known the longest someone has ever been able to hold an augmented Mega Evolution was 30 seconds. The user who held it for that long ended up dying soon after from all the internal bleeding.

The second type of Mega Evolution is much safer and much more reliable. It is what the warriors of Jasper would refer to as True Mega Evolution. This form while being completely identical Augmented Mega Evolution in terms of appearance, it doesn't have the same damaging effects. However this form is extremely hard to obtain, as only there is one documented case of someone who has perfected it.

There are many unique techniques in Hasenda and users of the techniques should never rely on Mega Evolution due to its drawbacks. Even in Jasper where the technique was invented everyone you ask will say that the form is just not worth the work you have to put in to make it work.

"Who you are as an individual will always be stronger than any Mega Evolution, Grifta Attack or Osia." — The Strongest Warrior In Jasper


	7. Phat Update

Hey guys this is Firefoxdriver. I just wanted to say this in advance. That there is going to be a huge update for both Troubled Days Shield and Bronze. I am going to be revising them while going through all my notes and reading both of them while entertaining there are a ton of problems in the both of them. There are some pacing issues and planning issues and unused OCs that never saw the light of day and some OCs that honesty shouldn't see the light of day that were kinda just swept under the rug cause I didn't know what the fuck to do with them.

So in these turn of recent events I am going to be rewriting Bronze as it's own story with only the OCs that I enjoyed writing for and who I think actually worked well with the story. Of course I'm going to be scrapping a lot of the unnecessary OCs, but it's to make a more coherent story in the end.

Also sorry for not updating in a long amount of time lol, but I will do my best to update regularly from now on.


	8. Tsu: Eastern Kingdom

Tsu is the kingdom to the east. It is essentially a large continental island with a huge salt water lake in the middle of it. Tsu easily has the most diverse land, and is home to many different pokemorphs. It is said that Tsu was the birthplace of art, and music, basically all the things that make the world pretty. The kingdom is well known for its high class society, and depending where you're born depends how successful you'll be in life, but this can also come in the form of a dark side to it. It has a deep criminal black market that is etched into the culture much the same way that art is. Say if you need to hire a bodyguard or finish off someone you don't like Tsu would be the place to go, provided you have the right amount of cash. Normally this would tear apart any kingdom from the inside out, but unifying these people are their mutual respect for the land.

However go deep into the city and you'll find a very effective police force some of the world's best detectives have come out of this kingdom. Like Jason the Typhlosion a prodigy in the field who solved a 50 year case in nothing more than a month at the young age of 8. However as much as a prodigy as he was he soon disappeared days after that case was solved. Some say he's laying low or he's moved to another kingdom, but most of us know he was most likely murdered. Most will say if there's no body than no death, but Tsu is also well known for knowing how to get rid of a body.

On a much lighter note away from the troubles of the city you can find a lovely countryside filled to the brim of Tsu Maples and Cherry Blossom trees. Many fields of rice cover the area and if you really want to experience traditional Tsu culture feel free to visit many of the shrines or hot springs. Visiting the countryside or some of the port cities by the saltwater lake is a great place to grab a bite. My personal favourites being Tsu Barbeque or Hot Pot.

Tsu is a widely diverse Kingdom, and hopefully you too will get to visit it soon.

 **Types Common in the rich area**

Fairy

Ice

Grass

Flying

Fire

Electric

Water

Normal

 **And a mix of all types can be found in the countryside.**

 **Types Common in the slums**

Fighting

Dark

Ghost

Poison

Normal


End file.
